


A Drop of Darkness

by Griddlebone



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, Gen Fic, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drop of darkness on the page, and all the power that words can yield...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Darkness

_The light of a single candle in a darkened room…_

Tantomile sprawled seemingly carelessly across the pages of an open book basking in the warmth of this dark and secret room. She knew it was a dark and secret place because her pet human kept it hidden from the others; she knew it was sacred because this was where magic happened. It was her favorite place in their abode. 

_The parchment dust that tickles her nose…_

It was the books that drove her brother away, but it was those same books that drew her inexorably to this very room. Coricopat couldn't stand the smell of bound parchment. Tantomile didn't mind it so much. She knew that the books held untold knowledge, if only she could learn to read them.

_The peculiar smell of the ink that etches words into being and turns dreams into reality…_

She breathed deep the scent of this, her favorite place in all the world. It reeked of dust and human, yet it freed her spirit and was home more than any tribe could ever be. Dust and human and ink, a drop of darkness on the page could speak to her in ways no feline voice could match; if she touched the pages she could feel the lines and their power in even the deepest, most hidden places of her soul.

_The words of a spell, spoken quietly in the dark, words that sing to the very spirit…_

Happy and content, Tantomile sighed.


End file.
